parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Pictures "Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie" Cast: *ALF as Himself *Madeline as Herself *Stephine as Herself *Baby Kermit as Himself *Baby Piggy as Herself *Baby Gonzo as Himself *Big Bird as Himself *Elmo and Zoe as Themselves *Snuffy as Himself *Grover as Himself *Snuffy as Himself *Count Von Count as Himself *Bert as Himself * * * * *Scrooge McDuck as Himself *Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby as Themselves * * *Wendy Darling as Herself * *Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo as Himself *Casey Junior Red Steam Locomotive and Golden Tender as Himself * *Elephant Car *Giraffe Car * *Green Coaches *Red Caboose * * * *Numbuh 2 as Hippopotamus * * * * *Jetlag and Disney Girls and Fairies as Themselves *Chicken, Turkey and Duck as Themselves *Nina 1 as Herself Scene: #Start Pragom/Walt Disney Studios Showcase Opening #Welcome To Walt Disney Lowes Theater Disney & Dr. Seuss Sesame Street Muppets Cartoon Characters "Don't Forget the Watch Movie" #Opening Credits ("Cartoon All Star") Pick Up Cartoon All Star House and Breakfast #Giant Bus Locomotive "The Wheels on the Train Bus" Road #Isis Alice Costume Disney Jenna Misty Pokemon Costume Julian Belle Costume The Great Fondoo Magic Soda Magic Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo #"You Can Fly You Can Fly You Can Fly" Sky Giant Plane Gypsy Circus Bus Pull Marahute and Elliot and Dumbo #Welcome To The Canda Giant Land Park "Zip A Doo Dah" 100 Cartoon All Star London New York Mix City Giant Road #"We Got Side You Can Dee" Landon New York Mix City Theme Park House Motel Madeline Frog Nose Bathroom #Bedtime/"Pink Elephants Colourful Mammal On Parade" Giant Children Bedroom Planets #Morning Brother and Sister Bird Talk Giant Children Bedroom "Good Morning" All Change Closet #"Brush Brush Bee" Giant Bathroom #House Motel Perry the Playthpus as Pluto and Pluto as Perry the Playthpus Backyard Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild Bathroom #The Circus Clown Gang Eat Lunch Cafeteria "The Clown Songs" #"This A Wonderful Always To Say GO" London New York Mix City 1 #"So This Is Love" London New York Mix City 2 #"Big Bird's March" London New York Mix City Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie Part 16 - Mission Wild Animals Solider London New York Mix City Giant Road #Casey Jr. and the Gypsy Circus Train "Casey Junior" Giant Railroad Track Giant Hill Giant Long Train Bridge #Setting the Giant Big Top "Heigh HO" and "Songs of the Roustabouts" #"Hail to the 55 Princess" & "Prince Charming Ali" & Circus Parade and March of Cards London New York Mix City Giant Road # "The Naked Mole Rap" The Mouse Gang Eat Cheese Suausage Ham and Salami Deil Land #Jafar Switch Girl Kim as Candace Flynn and Kim as Candace Flynn Girl Test #Tinker Bell and London New York Mix City "Winter Wonderland" Adventure Fantasy Toontown Store #Elephant Justin Big Boy Timothy Q. Mouse and Friends Mice Max Scooby Doo The Chipmunks & the Chippettes Seventh Dwarfs Giant Children Zoo #Isabella Jill Isis Alice Costume Kim as Candace Flynn Auditorium Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" #"Love Makes the World Go Round" Girl Dance Gym Party Brer Fox Robyn Starling Pinata #Mr. Pizza Duck Pizza Party "Pizza Pie Song" Gym Party #Pyramid of 55 Girls "Street of Gold" Giant Big Top Tent #The Cave of Wonders & Indiana Jones Giant Big Top Tent Break Crashing Down Fall #Casey Jr. & the Gypsy Circus Train Train Ride Giant Railroad Track Giant Bridge 55 Girls Hospital #Dark Outside Wild Animal Noisy London New York Mix City Giant Road Pool Beach Ocean #Hospital 55 Girls Dentest Doctor and Nurise Villains "Grim, Grinning Ghosts" Hospital # "Frosty the Snowman Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" Big Bird Sara Murphy's People and Animal Justin Big Boy Elephant #Helping Working Elephant Fix Giant Big Top Tent #Playground Seven Tiger and Lion "The Siamese Six Tiger & Lion Songs" #Casey Jr. and the Gypsy Circus Train Dumbo Jumbo Flying Elephant and the Fairies Wheels "A Whole New World" and "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Chase Subway Train #"Prince Charming Ali" (Reprise) #"Perry the Doggie" Rainbow Colorful Screencaps Checkerd White and Black Screencaps #Kim and Candace Flynn Change Girls and Perry the Playthpus and Pluto Change Dog #"Tomorrow" and "Beauty and the Beast" Finale Giant Road #Giant Special Olympics Dumbo's Triumph Alice Chase "Sing" & Happy End in Arabian #End Credits Black Screencaps on Genie Exit Music Jose Carocia The Lyons Group #Seven Dwarfs Theather and Walt Disney Studio Showcase Closing #Ronald McDonald Children's Charities and Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D #Disney Halloween and Christmas Promo Gallery: Nesquik_Bunny-0.jpg|Nesquik Bunny as Himself Gordon_Shumway_004.jpg|ALF as Himself 347054-Bullwinkle.jpg|Bullwinkle as Himself 0090'snoddy.jpg|Noddy as Himself Madeline_in_Madeline.jpg|Madeline Costume as Herself LazyTown_stephanie.png|Stephanie as Herself Maria_posada.jpg|Maria as Herself Howie.jpg|Howie as Himself The_Cat_In_The_Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Himself Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Himself Eddie_(Little_People).png|Eddie as Himself Tinky_Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Himself Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy as Herself Laa_Laa.png|Laa Laa as Herself Po_(Teletubbies).jpg|Po as Herself Songbarney.png|Barney as Himself BJ.jpg|BJ as Himself Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop as Herself Baby Kermit.jpg|Baby Kermit as Himself Baby_Piggy_(from_Muppet_Babies)_as_Angelica_Pickles.gif|Baby Piggy as Herself Baby Gonzo.jpg|Baby Gonzo as Himself Rizzo.png|Rizzo the Rat as Himself KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Himself Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Himself Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear as Himself Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Himself Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy as Himself 1969 Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Himself Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Himself Grover.jpg|Grover as Himself Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo and Zoe as Themselves 300px-Oscar_the_Grouch_3.jpg|Oscar the Grouchy as Himself Frazzle Sesame Street.jpg|Frazzle as Himself Bear.jpg|Big Bear as Himself Tutter.jpg|Tutter as Himself Mordecai_and_Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigdy as Themslevses Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Himself Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Himself Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Himself Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpemker as Himself YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Themselves Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Himself Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Herself Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Himself Marvin.jpg|Marvin as Himself Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina as Herself Salem.jpg|Salem as Himself 9720_1.jpg|The Chipmunks and the Chippettes as Themselves Garfield.jpg|Garfield as Himself Clifford.jpg|Clifford as Himself Rex_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Rex as Himself Elsa_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Elsa Dino Bird as Herself Woog.jpg|Woog S Himself Louie_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Louie as Himself Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Herself Fern.jpg|Fern as Herself Kellypic1.jpg|Kelly as Herself Tammy-1.jpg|Tammy as Herself Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Bongo.jpeg|Bongo as Himself Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Himself Jessica Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit as Himself Bongo the Gorilla.png|Bongo the Gorilla as Himself Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Himself Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey Louie and Webby as Themselves Disneychipandale_2073.jpg|Chip and Dale as Themselves NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Himself Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Himself Minnie Mouse as Elsa.png|Minnie Mouse Elsa Costume as Herself Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck Jose Carocia and Panchito Pitstoles as Themselves Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan A Dale as Himself Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Himself Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Herself Little John.jpg|Little John as Himself Sis.jpg|Sis as Herself Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Himseelf Lightning McQueen.jpg|Lightning Queen as Himself Mack_(Cars).jpg|Alan Mack as Himself Martin_(tow_mater).png|Tow Mater as Himself Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Himself Sheriff Woody.jpg|Woody as Himself Jessie.png|Jessie as Herself Rex.jpg|Rex as Himself Buzz toy story 3.png|Buzz Lightyer as Himself Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Himself Zoom in Where the Toys Come From.jpg|Zoom as Himself Peepers in Where the Toys Come From.jpg|Peepers as Himself Peter (from Peter and the Wolf).jpg|Peter as Himself Pooh and Tigger.jpg|Pooh and Tigger as Themselves Owl.jpg|Owl as Himself Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Himself Eeyore kingdom hearts.png|Eeyore as Himself Kanga kingdom hearts.png|Kanga as Herself Roo.jpg|Roo as Himself Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Himself Jelly_Otter.png|Jelly as Herself Perry the Platypus.jpg|Agent P as Himself Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Himself Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Himself Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Candace.jpg|Candace as Herself Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Herself Jenny.png|Jenny as Herself Eliza_Listen_to_Linda.png|Eliza as Herself Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet as Himself CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg|Buford as Himself Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg|Lion Car as Istelf Wendy upstages Candace.jpg|Wendy as Herself Mandy_(from-_Phineas_&_Ferb).jpg|Mandy as Herself Phineas and Ferb Ostriches.png|Ostriches as Themselvses 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita as Herself Jennymelodytime.jpg|Jenny as Herself Joemelodytime.jpg|Joe as Himself 1954-toot-2.jpg|Little Toot as Himself Abigail Gabble.jpg|Abigail and Amelia Gabble.jpg|Amelia as Themselvses The Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina as Herself TinSoilderSteadfast.jpg|Tin Soilder as Himself Timon.jpg|Timon as Himself Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Himself Young Nala.jpg|Young Nala as Herself Adult Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Herself Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Adult Simba and Nala as Themselves Young simba lion king.png|Young Simba as Himself Mabel_pines_gravity_falls.png|Mabel as Himself Dipper_Pines.jpg|Dipper as Herself Vultures.jpg||Buzzie, Flaps Dizzy and Kim.jpg|Kim as Herself Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Herself Marco diaz.jpg|Marco as Himself Milo (Milo Murphy's Law).jpg|Milo as Himself Zack (Milo Murphy's Law).png|Zack as Himself Sara Murphy's in Milo Murphy's Law.jpg|Sara Murphy's as Herself Melissa_(Milo_Murphy's_Law).png|Melissa as Herself Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Herself Four Kittens..png|Magic Four Tiger as Themselves Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Mr. Walrus as Himself Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Himself Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Herself Rita.jpg|Rita as Herself Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Himself Francis-0.jpg|Fancis the Bull Lion Dog as Himself Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Herself Ludwig Von Drake in DuckTales.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as Himself Alice094.jpg|Dodo as Himself Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Herself Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena as Herself Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Herself Junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera as Themselves Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Himself Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Himself Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Himself Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Herself Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as Himself Thumperdisney.jpeg|Thumper as Himself Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-5301.jpg|Toy Bull as Himself Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi).png|Scuttle, Iago, Zazu, and Friend Owl as Themselves 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Annie-1.png|Annie as Herself Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Himself Picture_165.jpg|Quincy as Himself Rocket.png|Rocket Two Eye Ball and Mouth as Himself Bullseye.jpg|Bullseye as Himself Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Baia Boxcar Hoper Car Horse and Pony Cattle Car Gondola Car and Cow and Pig Cage Car as Themselves Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior Red Steam Locomotive and Golden Tender as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|White Calliope and Blue Box as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg|Red/Brown and Green Cage as Istelf Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Princess and Teenage Girls Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|Zebras and Camels as Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg|Monkeys and Gorillas Cage Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Brown Bear and Polar Cage Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg|Rainbow Colourful In the Sack as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg|Giraffe Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg|Velimon Box and Green Box Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg|Kangaroos car as Itself Casey Jones drives the engine..jpg Casey Jr Star Van.jpg|Star Van as Itself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Hippo and Elephant Car as Itself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|Ostriches car as Itself Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg|Orange Coach as Itself Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach as Istelf Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png|Red Caboose as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Giraffes as Themselves Casey Jr Cookies (A Bug's Life).jpg|Two Wagon Elliot.from_pete's_dragonjpg.png|Elliot as Himself Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Themselves Dumbo.jpg|Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo Yellow Hat Four Airplane Shoe Four Sandless as Himself Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Themslevses Jim Jr..jpg|Jim Jr. as Hismelf Junior.png|Juinor as Himself Trusty.jpg|Trusty as Himself Jock.jpg|Jock as Himself TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Himself Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling Nice Feet Slipper as Herself John Darling.jpg|John Darling as Himself Michael.png|Michael as Himself Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy as Themselves Jane.jpg|Jane as Herself Nice Feet Sandles peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg|Red Haired Human, Black Haired Human and Blonde Haired Human ash Themselves Char_123725.jpg|Queen Delightful as Herself Char_21341.jpg|Mary Darling as Herself Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Herself Smitty (Dumbo).jpg|Smitty the Bully as Himself Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Thmselves Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Herself Anna.jpg|Anna as Herself Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Minnie Mouse Costume as Herself Phil in Hercules.jpg|Philoctetes as Himself Pinocchio Monstro.png|Monstro as Himself Beach Ocean Sofia.jpg|Sofia as Herself Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants and Animals save new york.png|Colourful Mammal Planets as Themselves 7dwarfs.jpg The_7D_Annoy_Grumpy_Promo.png|The 17 Dwarfs Worker as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Giraffes as Themslesves King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Himself Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio as Himself Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4074.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Himself Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Herself Melody.jpg|Melody as Herself Timothy mouse balloon.png|Timothy Mouse as Himself Captain Colonel.jpg| Tantor.gif| Abu Elephant.jpg| Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg| Phineas and Ferb Elephant.png|Mother Father Bother Sister Uncle Anti Elephant Hathi Junior.jpg| Young Tantor.jpg|And Young Elephant as Themselvses Hippo.jpg|Hippos as Themselvses Two Giraffes.jpg|5 Giraffes as Themselvses Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1721.jpg|Giraffes as Murchison Falls lions.jpg|Lions as Themselvses Olaf.jpg Scrappy_flies_above_the_clowns..png Clown-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg Rollo the Clown.jpg|The Circus Clown Gang as Themselves Missy_(TLETC).jpg|Missy as Herself Princess_Oriana.jpg|Oriana as Herself My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic S02E02 The Return of Harmony Part 2 (HD).mp4 001108899.jpg|My Little Pony Six Girls as Themselves Eric_Cartman.jpg|Eric Chartman as Himself KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle as Himself The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|TAF Circus Train Car as Themselves ThomasandtheCircus9.png|Horses as Themselves Babes in Toyland Animated Blue Coach.jpg|Blue Coach as Istelf Babes in Toyland Animated Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach as Istelf Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg|Jack and Jill as Themselves Killer.jpg|Killer as Himself Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg|Emery Elizabeth Marie Little Red Riding Hood and Heidi as Themselves Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Ed.jpg|Ed Farmer as Himself Edd.jpg|Edd Magician as Himself Eddy.jpg|Eddy Ringmaster as Himself Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear.jpg|Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear as Themslevses Dee_Dee.png|Dee Dee as Herself Zoe_Drake.jpg|Zoe Drake as Herself Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie as Herself Misty-0.png|Jenna Misty Costume as Herself 150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May Maple as Herself Dawn-0.png|Dawn as Herself Iris-0.png|Iris as Herself 150px-MaxAG.png|Max as Himself Goldeen.png|Goldeen as Himself Squirtle.jpg|Squirtle as Himself Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Themselves Purrloin and lepard.png|Purrloin and Lipard as Themselves Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium as Themselves Raichu & Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu and Raichu as Themselves Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Themselves Donphan and phanpy by stoverock-d7fltt1.png|Donphan and Phanpy as Themselves Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Ponyta and Rapidash as Themselves Blitzle and Zebstrika by ezzacloud-d3cuzxn.jpg Torchic.jpg|Torchic as Himself Piloswine.jpg|Piloswine as Herself Untitled_drawing_by_mrerikdouglas-d9mhix7.png|Square and Crircle Wheels on his Caboose as Itself WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes as Themselves Numbuh_2_as_Hippopotamus.jpg|Numbuh 2 as Hippopotamus as Himself Princess Irene.jpg|Irene as Herself Gia_madagascar_3.png|Gia as Herself Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Himself Alex_madagascar_3.png|Alex as Himself Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Himself Melman madagascar 3.png|Melnen as Himself Julien_madagascar_3.png|King Julian as Himself Penguins_madagascar_2014.png|Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico Waiters as Themselves Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Float Parade as Themselves Annie.png|Annie Coach Float Parade as Themselves Clarabel.png|Clarabel Coach Float Parade as Themselves Crimson_and_Colored_MK1..jpg|Crimson and Colored Coach Float Parade as Themselves Mk1coach_001.jpg|Blue and Grey Coach Float Parade as Themselves 47480915_teakcarriage.jpg|Orange Teak Coach Float Parade as Themselves 2515.jpg|Green Coach Float Parade as Themselves BR_Mk2_prototype.jpg|Red Coach Float Parade as Themselves Toad.jpg|Toad Van Float Parade Toby_the_Tram_Engine.jpg|Toby Tram Engine Float Parade as Themselves Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Herself Slider.jpg|Slider as Himself Matt (1).jpg|Matt as Himself Inez (1).jpeg|Inez as Herself Jackie (1).jpeg|Jackie as Herself Digit (1).jpeg|Digit 1 as Himself Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Herself 7012856502d89a1d4806b5dc5d2e0e18.jpg|Mumfie as Himself Digit.jpg|Digit 2 as Himself The Magic School Bus Train Bus.jpg|Train Bus as Istelf Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Arnold as Himself Ralphie_pb01.jpg|Ralphie as Himself Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Herself Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Herself Dorothy Ann.jpg|Dorothy Ann as Herself Tim Jamal.jpg|Tim as Himself Keesha Franklin.jpg|Kheesha as Herself Elizabeth_Thornberry.jpg|Elizabeth Thornberry as Herself Sonic.jpg|Sonic as Himself Miles.png|Miles as Himself Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Himself Princess-Peach-Mario-Party-2-prince.jpg|Princess Peach as Herself Daisy super mario.png|Daisy as Herself Rosalina super mario.png|Rosalina as Herself MarioMic.png|Mario as Himself MamaLuigi.png|Luigi as Himself Simpsons Hippo.png|Hippotamus as Himself Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Himself Chuck angry birds movie.jpg|Chuck as Himself Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Himself Matilda angry birds 2016.png|Matilda as Herself Nico and Pedro.jpg|Nico and Pedro as Themselves Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Herself Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Himself Gumball watterson cartoon network.png Michelangelo in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg|Michelangelo as Himself Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpg|Lu as Herself Googie.jpg|Googie as Herself Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo Elephant Dog as Himself Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Himself Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Herself Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Daphne Blake as Herself Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Fred Jones as Himself Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyah Din as Herself Taffy_Dare_in_Laff-A-Lympics.jpg|Taffy Dare as Herself Tom Cat.png|Tom as Himself Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Himself Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling as Herself The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3752.jpg|Papa Smurfs as Himself Clumsy_smiles.png|Clumsy Smurf as Himself Brainy_smurfs_lost_village.png|Brainy Smurfs as Himself Quetzal.jpg|Quetzal as Himself Ord.jpg|Ord as Himself Cassie.jpg|Cassie as Herself Zak and Wheezie.jpg|Zak and Wheezie as Themselves Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Herself Max Dragon Tales.png|Max as Himself Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg|Enrique as Himself He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Himself Stuart Mouse.jpg|Stuart Little as Himself TLETC_Giraffes.png|The Two Giraffes and The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Themselves Max and duke pets.png|Max & duke Two Lion Dog Cartoon All Star Girl.jpg|Cartoon All Star Girl as Herself Marry Poppins Step in Time.jpg Disneyland Main Street.jpg|London New York Mix City Chicken-turkey-duck.jpg|Chicken, Turkey and Duck Cooking Cafe as Themselves Jetlag WB MGM Disney Nutcracker Princess.jpg|Princess and Fairies as Themselves Nina 1.jpg|Nina as Herself Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg Jade Chan in Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg Category:NickyHelp Category:Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue spoofs Category:Movies Spoof